clubpenguinrocksfandomcom-20200213-history
Penguin
A penguin is your player in club penguin. They live in igloos and can buy furniture for their igloo. They can adopt pets called Puffles from the pet shop, and earn coins to buy items. Items include clothes such as the ghost costume, and furniture such as a box portal box. Also, penguins dated right back to the year 2000. You can find many member penguins, and some non-member penguins, but there are also a few moderators. To be one of them, you need to live in Canada, I don't, and you need to be over 18. I am not as old as that. But there are 5 main moderators. They are Rsnail, Billybob, Screenhog, Happy77 and Gizmo. All of these run club penguin. Sceenhog gets the best job of all... Drawing the rooms and penguins!!! There are also about 20 other known moderators, however not many have made blog posts, and don't actully draw it, they just work for disney, or possibly new horizon interactive still, and help fix glitches and bugs. Non-existing colours *Rainbow: Rainbow penguins do not exist. There is a rumor, but this is not true. *Maroon: It was another choice for the 2009 color poll, but like Lavender, it lost to Aqua. *White: White penguins do not exist, as some people think they do. This was proved in an edition of The Penguin Times. The only time a penguin could ever be white was by wearing the ghost costume from the October 2006, 2007, and 2008 Clothing Catalog or the mummy costume from The Stage. Aunt Arctic answered the question of why white doesn't exist as a color by saying that penguins would "blend in" with the snow. You can get this color with a program called Penguin Blast, but this is against the Club Penguin rules. *Beige: Simply a variant of Brown, beige penguins do not exist in the online Club Penguin, although they do in Elite Penguin Force. *Gray: Sensei wears this color, although it is not available to the public. *Lavender: It was one of the choices for the 2006 color vote, however it was beaten by Lime Green. It then returned to the 2009 Color Vote, but lost to Aqua. *Old Blue: See main article Old Blue for more information regarding this subject. *Gold: More like yellow and brown, this color is not available, but it can be used with Penguin Storm, which is legal but against the Club Penguin rules, like all cheating programs. *Dark Black: Billybob and Rockhopper (but Rockhopper never uses it, it was discovered when someone entered in his account) have this colour. It can be used if the player has Penguin Storm, which is against the Club Penguin rules. Penguins in .swf games also use this colour. *Silver: With Penguin Storm 5, players were able to make their penguins silver. Using this software is against the Club Penguin rules. Silver look similar to the gray of Sensei, though differences can be seen when you compare the two. Diets Penguins mainly eat fish and pizza, but there are a few others: *The chef said that penguins eat salad when the Pizzatron 3000 is broken. *They also drink things aswell. Trivia *Penguins looked 'Very '''simillar in Penguin chat 3. *There are many different types of them. *Earlier in Club penguin, you could log on as another penguin, but in an update, you can now only log in as Penguins created inside the building where the computer that they were created on. It says a message saying ''Banned: You are banned forever, but you can log back in to one of your penguins and it will be fine. Penguin chat penguins Penguin chat penguins looked very similar. They were more liney. (Proberly because it was older. Also the penguins from it had a different shaped shadow underneath the beak). Gallery File:Dancingblue.gif|A penguin dancing. File:Electric_Guitar_Animation.gif|A penguin playing on a guitar. File:Pc31.png|What a penguin looked like in Penguin chat 3. File:Sleadcrash.gif|A penguin crashing in sled racing. File:Ocpp.png|What the drawers made penguins look like before being taken over by Disney.